ceredironfandomcom-20200214-history
Veryan
Veryan is the true heir/future king on the Nimgarthiel throne. His twin brother and adviser is Vehiron. This bio is shorter due to less development so far. Appearance Veryan is a bit more muscly than Vehiron, and is certainly stronger. They are both the same height and look very similar. Alpheus once mistook Veryan for Vehiron for hours before Veryan told him. He has shoulder length, sort of wavy hair. He wears it at shoulder length, shorter than Vehiron's and he often gets poked fun at for how uneven it's cut. He's blond as well and the twins share the same eye color. Personality Veryan, like his brother, comes across as better-than-thou because he does believe so. He’s charismatic and intelligent, albeit easy to provoke. He doesn’t hesitate to punish anyone who crosses him ex) backhanding nínimdes for touching him, smashing Vehiron’s head into a tree during their fight. He, like Vehiron, is very into following rules and not acting like a fool. The difference is, Veryan hesitates much less to be physical. He does not like to be touched by anyone below him without warning. He too has a soft side, but it is much much harder to reach. Once one does see this, they learn how truly loving and emotional he is. Anger is his way of hiding vulnerability, which he believes will be his fatal flaw. Relationships 'Vehiron -' Their relationship is a very very complicated one. They started out very close friends. Through the years when Veryan started receiving the more rough treatment from their dad the two started to separate a little more. Gradually their relationship became more toxic than anything. Veryan is the one person alive who could force Vehiron to surrender a fight using just words. However, Vehiron does care about Veryan. He would go out of his way to protect him if he were ever to be losing a fight, even though he has a little more hatred than anything towards him for the constant manipulation and physical abuse. Veryan is the reason that Vehiron left home in the first place, and the incident has damaged their relationship more than other conflicts. 'Alpheus - '''Alpheus is one of the few people who has ever wiggled their way into Veryans heart. Their relationship was distant at first due to Alpheus's preference for Vehiron, but little moments of sensitivity that Alpheus latched onto drew them closer. They support each other, and eventually they develop a bond like no other. Despite this, Alpheus still does remain friends with Vehiron. It bugs Veryan and occasionally makes him jealous, but he doesn't say anything. 'Danear -''' After the death of his mother, Veryan developed a hatred for dark elves in general. When Danear joined their party, he was reluctant to accept his company and told the others there had to be some sort of ulterior motive. They didn't believe him because they claimed he was merely biased and should give him a chance. He had never seen Danear's face all those years ago, so while Vehiron knows and doesn't tell Veryan, Veryan is clueless as to exactly what the dark elf is capable of. History At birth, Veryan was not the heir of the Nimgarthiel throne. Instead, he had the privilege of enjoying a carefree childhood at the heel of his mother, who educated him in arts and literature rather than politics. He was the biggest momma's boy and would cry any time someone looked at him wrong. That was okay, because he had no real responsibilities anyways and so his mother (going against everything their father wanted) allowed him to try to grow up slowly. The death of Raina slashed every bit of Veryan's life to pieces and he was equally as ruined as Vehiron had been, but the king didn't see it that way. When the king declared Veryan was the next in line to be kind, it was a second end of the world. He had ''never ''envied the amount of work Vehiron did and he ''never ''wanted to grow up as quickly as he did. All of the gentle treatment he got disappeared while the king started to become very harsh on Veryan to make him grow up faster and get over himself. In his teenage years, he went to Angrenost for military school and when he returned, everything he felt had been channeled into anger. He blamed Vehiron for the death of their mother because he was unable to stop it despite him being there, and so the amount of violence steadily increased and he turned the abuse around onto Vehiron. The day they argued and Veryan told Vehiron to leave Valisilwen, he had been bluffing. He hadn't expected Vehiron to pack his belongings and leave, it was only an added bonus to him. Their father however was ''not ''pleased to hear of the prince's unplanned departure and because it was Veryan's fault, he was ordered to go after him and bring him home. He searched for Vehiron for a year before finally catching up to him in Ablil.